I Can't Live Without You
by Miss Papparazzi
Summary: Two best friends, two relationships, two people who tear everything apart. OC/Ted DiBiase, OC/Miz
1. Welcome to My Life

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction. Please be easy on me.**

**Logan's POV**

I have the craziest life ever! My tag team partner and I just recently got signed by the WWE and are performing on the Raw brand. We now get to see our boyfriends even more often. I have the sweetest, most caring boyfriend in the world his name is Ted DiBiase Jr.! We have recently got engaged.

My life is moving too fast, but I love it. I'm truly the happiest girl in the world.

**Michelle's POV**

I have just been signed to the WWE, it has been a lifelong dream to work with them. I am now here with my best friend and tag partner. We have been best friends for thousands of years it seems. I am in love with Mike Mizanin aka "The Miz", but I like to call him baby. I do because he is my baby.

I still have my whole life ahead of me and I can't wait to see what is in store for me, hopefully an engagement.

**A/N: I know it is short but the second chapter should be up soon!**


	2. Just Chillin'

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**Logan's POV**

"Michelle, hi honey!" I said as her and Mike sit down at the table.

"Hey sweetie! Where's Ted?" Michelle questioned.

Michelle has always been protective of me when it comes to boys. I guess she's my guardian angel. That is why I love her dearly.

"He went to go get ready for his match, which will be shortly." I said smiling. I always smile when I talk about him. It just proves that I am crazy for this boy.

**Michelle's POV**

I love my Logan dearly and if Ted tried to hurt her, I don't know what I would do. Maybe I would go completely physco.

"Will you guys stop cooing over each other?" Mike rudely interrupted.

"But we love each other." I answered

"Can you love each other somewhere else?" Mike asked.

"Shut up! My baby's match is now." Logan said excitedly.

When Ted won his match Logan went physco, why she was so happy was completely obvious. He just won a number one contenders match for the United States title.

After his won his match we all went out to eat.

**~At the Restaurant~ **

**Logan's POV**

"Were in the world did you hear that?" I was wondering how Ted could easily believe such a silly rumor, especially if it means me cheating on him. The person who made up the rumor was probably a complete airhead because apparently I cheated on him with Santino.

"Maryse did, but she always tries to start silly rumors." Ted answered.

I know he didn't believe that, but what did I ever do to her to make her do that?

"Michelle, how much do you love me?" I asked.

"More than Ted does." Michelle whispered. "More than the whole wide world!" She exclaimed.

"I love her even more than that." Ted smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Oh God." Miz said.

"I think it's time to call it a night. Bye guys!" Michelle said as we paid our checks and walked out the door.

"Bye!" I exclaimed right back to them.

After we left and went to the hotel Ted and I fell asleep very fast.

**Michelle's POV**

When Miz and I got back to the hotel, we stayed up and talked just about life, popped in a movie then fell asleep.

**A/N: This is the end of chapter two. I hoped you liked it and review!**


	3. Isn't That Fabulous

**PS: Long time, no see. It's summer so I'm going to update more. Even more when I get my summer assignment done with. Now lets start.**

**Next week at Raw, in the Diva's locker room.**

**Michelle 's POV**

"Has anyone seen or heard from Logan?" I yelled from across the locker room to the group of Divas getting dressed.

"I could imagine where she is." The cocky Brie Bella stated.

"Wher…?"

"Probably where she always is, playing video games with all the other nerds." Nikki Bella said interrupting me. There is two of them, and it blew my mind how idiotic they where.

"Hey dudes, bimbos, Barbie dolls, and others." Logan finally came busting through the door.

"Oh God, it's here." Eve whispered, trying to fit in with everyone else.

Logan and I are always in our own group. We could careless about the other Divas except a few. We always try to not stir trouble, but the other girls can be so childish.

"Cute Eve, very classy." Logan always stands up for herself. That's why we are best friends, she's just a psycho. In other words she's insane.

Turning to me, Logan says "So what are we going to do tonight? Hmm?"

"I have no clue. We may need to start planning." I said, while thinking.

"I think we should go rent a bouncy house and jump, jump, jump around." AJ said out of breath because she was jumping so much.

"That costs money, I'm broke until Thursday."

"This is why I tell you to save money Chelle." Logan has all the common sense in the freaking world, it is a sad thing.

"You're a smartass."

**After Raw, girls night.**

**Logan's POV**

"I wish the other girls would just fall in a hole." I stated.

"It'll get better, we just have to stick together." Michelle reassured, she hesitated, but responded.

"I just don't get it."

"Ah, I just think they're jealous." Michelle is now trying everything to get my mind off of this. I just can't. I have to know, I just do. People are just so cruel nowadays. No reason to hate, they just do it.

"You think they know something we don't?"

"Like what?" I'm pretty sure Chelle wants to know as bad as I do.

"Maybe they have a rumor about us going around, or simply just trying to get us out of the locker room?" Now this is deep stuff.

"Oh well, they'll have to stick their problem with us in there juice box and suck it." Michelle answered actually sticking a straw in her juice box. Ironic, huh? Someone knows how to cheer a girl up.

"Look, it's Johnny!" I almost fell over the cement railing we were sitting on. Yeah, our girls nights… outside of the area. Epic, right?

"Another girls night?" Johnny Curtis said jogging toward us. To Michelle and I, he was our male "Diva", we loved him as a brother.

"You know it. Michelle, do you know what time it is?"

"IT'S CLABBERING TIME!" Johnny immediately exclaimed.

"Shut it, Johnny. It's midnight." Michelle answered.

"Bedtime for you and I. Come on, I'll drive back to the hotel." On the road again, as always. I'm happy I get to see Teddy and Michelle gets to see Mike. Win, win.


End file.
